


All of Your Sweaters

by remyemeraldx



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ACE (kpop)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Because I'm so into that, Bondage, Choking, Dom Seyoon, Donghun gets off in Seyoon's hoodies, Donghun is a payful boy who loves punishments, Donghun just wants to get fucked in Seyoon's sweater, Donghun's braces are hot af, Edges Donghun so much, Finger Sucking, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I make Donghun cry, I wrote this and didn't read it afterward because it made me really flustered, Kristine says I should read my works, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, SEYOON IS A SWEET BOY THOUGH OKAY, Seyoon is so unforgiving, Seyoon won't let him cum, Sub Donghun, Verbal Humiliation, don't hate me, holy hell, oh my god I forgot Seyoon put a cockring on Donghun, sex in sweaters, sweater paws, this is so hot, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyemeraldx/pseuds/remyemeraldx
Summary: Donghun loves Seyoon's sweaters.





	All of Your Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristine!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kristine%21).



> I wrote this a while ago and I didn't want to post it until I posted the two requests I received, but I've had such a hard time writing and haven't really finished anything in a while and I'm feeling really disappointed in myself and very disheartened. I'm sorry I've been such a terrible author :(   
> I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS AND I HOPE THAT I DON'T DISAPPOINT YOU TOO MUCH  
> This was so hard to write, oh my god, it was just super hot and just so much, oh my gosh. I don't read what I write after I finish it, so this was the first time I've read it since I wrote it and I'm half dead right now. Donghun in baggy sweaters makes my head spin. I LOVE A.C.E SO MUCH, PLEASE SUPPORT THEM!
> 
> (any words of support or encouragement would be really wonderful. I'm just having such a shitty time and all I want to do is write but I can't.)

“Turn around,” Seyoon instructed, voice soft but still assertive. Donghun nodded and did as he was told, immediately getting shoved roughly against the wall, Seyoon’s hand remaining pressed into the middle of his back. He leaned into him, his hips pushing into Donghun’s ass.

“I want you to know now that no matter how good you are for me, I will punish you anyway. It’s like you were made for my punishments, Donghun, you take them so well for me.” Seyoon’s hot breath fanned over Donghun’s neck and bare shoulder, but his words sent a cold chill down his spine and goosebumps raised on his arms. Seyoon noticed and let out a breathy laugh before running his hands down Donghun’s arms until he got to his wrists. He grabbed them and stepped back, pulling them back until the stretch began to hurt Donghun, then grasped them in one hand before taking the long ribbon from his back pocket with the other. Donghun’s cheek was pressed against the wall, so he could see as Seyoon held one end of the ribbon so it could unfold and cascade down, promising Donghun limited control over the night, if any at all.

“Seyoon, wait.” Donghun’s voice cracked, throat dry from his quick, short breaths out of excitement. Seyoon hummed in response, holding perfectly still but still holding Donghun against the wall, easing up on him none. 

“Can I—um, can I put one of your sweaters on before you tie my wrists up?” Donghun’s face flushed and he closed his eyes to find his composure before it completely left him, he knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about, not with Seyoon. There was that breathy laugh again.

“One of my sweaters? Is that where they go to when I can’t find them? Oh Donghun, tell me, how many times have you touched yourself while wearing my sweater?” Seyoon’s voice was still so soft, such a glaring contrast from the words rushing over Donghun, bringing forth all the memories of himself laying on his back in bed, clothed only in Seyoon’s sweater and muffling his moans with the sleeve. Donghun’s composure wasn’t coming back, he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as he felt his cock get hard, pressed against the wall like the rest of his body.

“Do you imagine it’s me there, fingering you open and watching your back arch? My hand wrapped around your pretty cock? Do you taste yourself, wishing it was my cum painting your lips and dripping from your mouth? Hm?” Seyoon teased and Donghun whined, quietly. He released Donghun’s wrists from his hand and pressed his body against Donghun’s again, making Donghun moan from the pressure of his cock against the wall.  Seyoon’s mouth was back at Donghun’s ear, and he flicked his tongue out, dragging it slowly against the shell of his ear, before taking a shuddering breath.

“Which sweater do you want? Which one makes you imagine me fucking into you the most?” Seyoon’s voice remained even, never wavering despite his breathing becoming ragged. Pride swelled in his chest and his cock ached as he thought about Donghun edging himself to the thought of him, muffling the moan of his name in the sleeve of Seyoon’s sweater, until he couldn’t hold back any longer and came with a sharp bite into his lip for fear of waking anyone up.

“Th-the gray one. The one you wore to 1MILLION dance studio the other day. It’s so baggy, so the sleeves cover my hands well.” Donghun felt so small and his voice reflected it. He heard Seyoon suck in a quick breath before the warmth of his body left Donghun alone, pressed against the wall. He didn’t open his eyes and he didn’t move as he heard Seyoon moving through his room, searching for said gray sweater.

“Get undressed. Take everything off.” Seyoon’s voice came from somewhere behind him, still searching the room. Donghun opened his eyes and nodded, belatedly realizing that Seyoon probably didn’t see it, so he let out a small ‘okay’ and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them and his boxers off, before stepping out of them and pushing them away with his foot. He stood there, naked and waiting, still facing the wall, until Seyoon put the neck of the sweater over Donghun’s head, helping him into it. The sleeves fell past his hands, until only the tips of his fingers were visible and Seyoon let his head fall onto Donghun’s shoulder and groaned. He was done wasting time, though, so he grabbed Donghun’s wrists without warning, shoving him back into the wall, and began to tie them together with the ribbon. He pulled the ribbon tight and knotted it.

“Seyoon, that’s too tight, it hurts,” Donghun was quiet when he complained, maybe too quiet, because Seyoon didn’t respond, only tugged on the knot, pulling Donghun away from the wall before pushing him down onto his knees, pain shooting up his thighs.

“It’s supposed to hurt, Donghun. You don’t think I’m going to be gentle with you, do you? This is punishment and you’re going to take it without complaints, do you understand me?” Seyoon’s voice was no longer soft and stern, and it made Donghun’s cock twitch. Seyoon put his hand in Donghun’s hair and pulled back so that Donghun was looking up at him, Seyoon tilted his head and smiled.

“I’m not talking for my health, Donghun, I’m asking you a question and expecting an answer.” Donghun swallowed thickly at the complete change Seyoon took on, from soft and stern to malicious and teasing.

“I understand, Seyoon. I’m sorry.” Donghun wanted to drop his head as he apologized and pulled forward despite Seyoon’s hand in his hair. Seyoon ‘tsk’ed behind him and slid his hand from Donghun’s hand down to his shoulder, gripping and digging his fingernails into him before propelling him onto the ground. He grunted from the impact of his shoulder onto the hardwood floor and rolled over onto his back, arching up because of his restrained wrists. Seyoon looked down on him and smirked.

“I don’t want your apologies. They mean nothing to me, Donghun. You’ll have to prove it.” To say that Seyoon sounded cocky was an understatement, but it made heat coil inside Donghun as he wanted nothing more than to prove how good he was to Seyoon.

“I’ll do anything, Seyoon, anything you want.” Donghun promised and Seyoon’s smirk grew into a mischievous smile.

“I’m going to make you regret saying that, Donghun. Now roll over onto your stomach.” Donghun obeyed him silently and rolled over before Seyoon grabbed his confined wrists and yanked him up onto his feet, shoving him forward towards the bed. Donghun stumbled and fell onto his knees again and yelped out in pain before scrambling back up onto his feet and climbing onto the bed. He stayed on his knees and Seyoon came up behind him, putting a hand on the back of his head and pushing him down into the bed, ass in the air. His sweater bunched up around his chest so Seyoon gingerly trailed his hand from Donghun’s head and over his bare back, watching Donghun shiver. He slid one finger down to his entrance and rubbed over it just barely but Donghun mewled, pushing back on it. Seyoon repeated the action with a bit more pressure, and then again, listening to Donghun’s quiet whines. He thought to ask how often Donghun fucked into himself, but decided he didn’t care if it hurt and pressed his forefinger in without warning, thrusting into him only a few times, slowly but steadily, to the sound of Donghun’s whines before pulling his finger out and watching his hole clench around nothing. He bit his lip, then quickly ducked down over his entrance and pressed his tongue into Donghun, taking him by surprise. He moaned out, loud and sinful, making Seyoon’s head swim with a desire to hear his own name leaving Donghun’s lips. He pressed his tongue further into Donghun’s tight heat, pulling it back before surging forward as far as he could, over and over and over, feeling Donghun squirm and pull against the ribbon restraining his wrists. Seyoon held onto Donghun’s thighs, pressing crescent moons into the skin with his nails, as Donghun began to beg, but it still wasn’t what Seyoon wanted to hear.

“Please, stop, I need more, oh god please,” Donghun was pleading, lips sticking to his braces from how dry his mouth was from breathing hard and choking on his words as he moaned in between them, desperate to pull away from the restraint on his wrists and touch himself. Seyoon pulled his tongue back into his mouth and outright laughed.

“God, hm? No one’s ever called me that before. Unfortunately, you’re only getting what I give you, nothing more or less, pretty boy.” He stood up straight and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, seeing Donghun still struggling against the restraint, a whining mess.

“Now is this what you want, Donghun?” Seyoon asked as he reached around one of Donghun’s thighs and wrapped his fingers around the top of his cock, eliciting obscene moans from his mouth.

“Yes, yes, that’s what I want, that’s what I want,” Donghun whimpered, until Seyoon pressed his thumb into the slit of his head, smearing precum down his cock to use as lubricant and finally hearing exactly what he wanted Donghun to say.

“Seyoon, fuck, Seyoon,” Donghun moaned, hips thrusting into Seyoon’s hand, searching for more friction. Seyoon leaned his body over Donghun and stroked Donghun slowly, his hand wrapped around him loosely, until Seyoon’s name on Donghun’s tongue went from moans to cries.

“Seyoon, please, I need more, I can’t—Seyoon, Seyoon,” Donghun was rambling through his tears as he tried to thrust into Seyoon’s hand again, but Seyoon let his hand drop from him and stood up straight again, shaking his head.

“Stop that, Donghun, you know what this is.” Seyoon’s voice was harsh, quieting Donghun’s cries, but tears were still running down his face. Seyoon grabbed the restraints aggressively and pulled Donghun back until his feet touched the ground, spinning him around to face Seyoon. Seyoon looked over Donghun’s face and smiled, beautiful and malicious, before raising a hand to his face and wiping away his tears. He pressed his thumb into Donghun’s bottom lip, and his cock throbbed when he saw Donghun’s braces. He loved Donghun’s mouth, he could watch him speak and laugh and lick his lips all day, but it was only because he had one goal: ruin Donghun’s pretty mouth. Donghun watched Seyoon closely, following his eyes as he stared at Donghun’s mouth, so he purposely licked over his braces before biting his lip. Seyoon smirked and his gaze met Donghun’s, before his hand quickly fell from Donghun’s face and wrapped around his throat, applying pressure. Donghun gasped for air as Seyoon’s stare burned into him. Seyoon only held him there for a few seconds, then loosened his grip long enough for Donghun to take a breath before applying pressure again. Donghun wanted to moan, but he couldn’t breathe; his pupils were blown from lust, face still wet with tears, and his wrists stung from the ribbon rubbing against them, all of this made his cock ache almost painfully from being so close to the edge of cumming. He was overwhelmed by all the stimulation has was experiencing for such short periods of time and couldn’t think straight with each new kind of attention Seyoon gave him. He felt dizziness slam into him as Seyoon loosened his grip on his throat, allowing him to breathe again, before forcefully grabbing Donghun’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. It took a moment for Donghun’s vision to steady on Seyoon, but when it did, he saw the lack of mercy in Seyoon’s face and he whimpered. Seyoon reached into his front pocket and Donghun followed his hand with his eyes, watching him pull out a metal cock ring. Donghun’s eyes widened and looked back up at Seyoon, shaking his head back and forth.

“No, Seyoon, no, no, please let me cum, please let me cum,” Donghun started crying again and let his head fall back onto his shoulders as Seyoon chuckled and slid it onto his erection.

“You sound so pitiful, Donghun, look how pretty you are when you cry,” Seyoon said nastily, his smile taunting Donghun as his hand dropped down to wrap around Donghun’s cock, stroking him slowly, but quickly building speed, Donghun’s whines and cries filling the room. He picked his head up off his shoulders to glare at Seyoon when Seyoon suddenly pressed into the slit of his head and Donghun yelled out, pleasure shooting through his body and coming back to his cock, but stopping at the base, keeping him at the edge, toeing the fucking cliff of his climax. Seyoon slowed down, but didn’t let up and Donghun was sure his head was spinning, disoriented from being teased with all these punishments, but never fully being punished. He needed more of something, more of everything and he couldn’t take any more of these goddamn games that Seyoon was playing. Donghun growled and surged forward, slamming his shoulder into Seyoon’s, catching him off guard, but pissing him off immediately. Seyoon kept his footing quite well, unlike Donghun, who was unsteady in his haze of want, so Seyoon was able to step to the side of him and grab him by his wrists and shove him to the ground. Donghun groaned in pain from his face hitting the floor and the taste of copper coated his mouth, he was furious and desperate and he hated it, he didn’t want to be punished anymore, he wanted to be fucked, he wanted to cum. He tried to roll onto his side but Seyoon lifted him from the ground by the restraint and pushed him backwards until he collided with the wall. Donghun had to keep his back arched because of his wrists behind him, but his shoulders were sore from being pushed into the wall. Seyoon snarled and slammed the wall next Donghun’s head, making Donghun flinch. Seyoon left his hand on the wall, and raised the other one to place it on Donghun’s face, pressing his lips to Donghun’s and tasting the blood on his lips. He pulled away, concern etched in the lines of his face as his eyebrows knit together.

“You’re bleeding, oh god, Donghun. Fuck, maybe we went too far this time around. Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Seyoon touched his own lips and pulled his fingers away, looking at the light red stains on the pads of his fingertips, then put a thumb on Donghun’s bottom lip and pulled it down to look at his teeth. Donghun watched the guilt grow over Seyoon’s features, so he pushed his tongue out and caught Seyoon’s thumb with it before dropping his mouth down a bit so he could pull it into his mouth. Seyoon looked bewildered as Donghun sucked and licked his thumb, cheeks hollowing around the digit and his eyes never leaving Seyoon’s. Seyoon’s cock twitched at the sight and he was struck by just how incredible Donghun was, not just that unbelievable mouth. He snuck his other hand behind Donghun and felt along the ribbon restraint until he found where he could untie it, freeing Donghun’s hands. Donghun rolled his wrists quickly before placing both hands on Seyoon’s arm, so he could pull Seyoon’s thumb out of his mouth with a lewd ‘pop’.        

“I don’t want your apologies. They mean nothing to me, Seyoon. You’ll have to prove it.” Donghun flashed a smile, amused at himself for recycling Seyoon’s own words on him. Seyoon laughed and pressed his lips to Donghun’s for a brief moment before hovering over his mouth, their breaths mingling until Seyoon responded.

“I’ll do anything, Donghun, anything you want.” Seyoon could feel Donghun smile, he didn’t need to see it to know. Donghun put his hands on Seyoon’s chest and led them down his stomach until he could grip his hips. He pulled Seyoon into him and grinded forward, pressing his bare cock, only covered by Seyoon’s sweater, into Seyoon’s clothed erection. Seyoon placed his hands on either side of Donghun’s neck and connected their lips again, swallowing Donghun’s moans. He ran his tongue over Donghun’s bottom lip, asking for permission rather than taking it as his own, and Donghun gave it to him, letting Seyoon lick into him and suck on his tongue, hurried and hungry like he didn’t have all night with Donghun. Donghun continued to grind into Seyoon, not so bothered by the cock ring now that he was beginning to get what he wanted. He pulled away from Seyoon’s mouth just enough to tell him exactly what he did want.

“Seyoon, fuck me, please.” Seyoon groaned at the best thing he’s ever heard leave any single person’s mouth in his entire life, but of course it would come from the most beautiful mouth he’d ever seen.

“You want me to fuck you in my sweater? You look so good in it. You better not muffle your moans with those sleeves though, I want to make sure I hear you fall apart, since you’ve done it so many times without me.” Seyoon smirked as his hands trailed down Donghun’s body until he reached the bottom hem of the sweater. He traced along the edge with his fingers, hand brushing Donghun’s cock as he did so and Donghun keened at the stimulation, hands squeezing into Seyoon’s hips the best he could with jeans in the way. Seyoon pulled away from Donghun’s grip and walked backwards toward the bed, pulling the bottom of the sweater Donghun was wearing to silently instruct him to follow, and he did so eagerly. The back of Seyoon’s legs hit the bed and Donghun wasted no time pulling Seyoon’s clothes off before pushing him onto the bed, biting his lip at the sight of Seyoon’s cock hitting his stomach. Seyoon had barely hit the bed and propped himself up on his elbows before Donghun crawled onto his lap, straddling him. Seyoon looked Donghun up and down, sweater-covered hands barely covering his smirk and thick thighs covering his own, and ran his hands over Donghun’s thighs to his hips, underneath the sweater to rub the crease where his thigh meets his pelvis. Donghun whined and leaned forward, grinding his hips so that his cock rubbed against Seyoon’s, so eager to sink down on his length.

“Please don’t make me wait any longer, Seyoon, I’ve been good enough, haven’t I?” Donghun stood up on his knees and positioned himself over Seyoon, grabbing his erection and holding it at his entrance as he covered his mouth with one of his sweater-covered hands, muffling his whimpers as he immediately sunk down until he was flush against Seyoon’s skin. Seyoon’s elbows gave out and he fell onto his back, covering his eyes with his fists and moaning as Donghun’s tight heat practically knocked the air out of him. Donghun knew he should hold still for at least a moment, eyebrows knitted together as he worked past not letting himself adjust before sinking down so quickly, but he wanted the pain so he lifted himself up and sunk down again; Seyoon cursed as his hands found Donghun’s hips under the sweater. Donghun whined in pain, the sounds still muffled by the sleeve of the sweater, as tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“Donghun, oh god, you’ve always been good enough, you’re always so good, pretty boy,” Seyoon praised, watching Donghun’s face flush darker than it already was from the exertion and his eyebrows unknit as he adjusted to the sting.

“Let me show you how good you are, let me prove that to you,” Seyoon said in a breathy voice as he lifted Donghun’s hips up just a couple inches and held him there before fucking into him, fast and hard. Donghun fisted both of his hands in his own hair as his mouth fell open and he moaned Seyoon’s name, loud and long. Seyoon bit into his lip as he watched Donghun bounce on his cock in his sweater, mouth open enough to show him lick over his braces. He felt the coils of heat inside him tighten and he knew he was close, so fucking close.

“Pretty boy, you can take that ring off whenever you want, you’ve been so good, you deserve to cum, I want you to cum. Can you do that for me?” Seyoon strained to get the words out, too focused on Donghun in his sweater, sweat beading down his face and tongue constantly peeking out of his mouth, stealing what little restraint Seyoon had. He lost his rhythm and fucked into Donghun haphazardly, chasing his climax.

“Seyoon, yes, yes, yes,” Donghun dropped his hand onto his erection, stroking himself twice before pulling the cock ring off, lackadaisically tossing it somewhere on the bed. He bit his lip, failing at keeping his high whines and whimpers in as he began to sloppily meet Seyoon half way, holding his sweater up with one hand while he dropped himself down and raised himself up, both of their rhythms reckless and dissimilar but Seyoon couldn’t take his eyes off him; as soon as Donghun stroked himself once more, his head fell back on his shoulders and he came accompanied by a loud moan of Seyoon’s name. Cum ran down Donghun’s hand and dripped onto Seyoon’s skin, the sight alone making him groan. Donghun looked down at him, fucked out and flushed, and brought his hand to his mouth, putting two fingers in his mouth and sucking the cum from them. Seyoon couldn’t hold back as he bit into his lip hard enough to bleed, dug his nails into Donghun’s hips and held him down as he came, thrusting just barely through his climax as Donghun whimpered from overstimulation yet still moved his hips in small circles for Seyoon. Seyoon moaned quietly through his climax, and whined when Donghun lifted himself off Seyoon and fell next to him on the bed, both of them panting, breaths ragged.

“Donghun?” Seyoon asked through ragged breaths, eyes closed.

“Hm?” Donghun sounded like he was already on the cusp of sleep, despite his heavy breathing.

“I was just wondering how many of my sweaters have you fucked yourself in?”

“All of them.”


End file.
